


Притягательность индивидуума

by fandom_gerontophilia_2018 (fandom_gerontophilia_2016)



Series: 2018 || Mini R-NC-21 [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2018
Summary: У Билла особое отношение к Стэнфорду





	Притягательность индивидуума

**Author's Note:**

> условное AU (основано на популярных хэдканонах про события после канонического финала), упоминания насилия, гуро, смертей

Биллу нравится, как звучит его имя, когда его произносят люди. По крайней мере, на языке, на котором говорит Стэнфорд. Такое гладкое и как будто выпрыгивает из горла, хотя заглавная «Б» кажется твердой, округлой, как обкатанный водой камень. 

Какое-то время Билл всерьез думал, что было бы забавно заставить Стэнфорда звать его по имени столько часов подряд, сколько понадобится, чтобы безвозвратно испортить речевой аппарат. Но потом решил: это было бы скучно. Наверняка звучание его имени бы потеряло все очарование уже спустя четверть часа. 

Хотя узнать, что происходит с человеком, который говорит и не может замолчать, все же было интересно. Как именно сломается его тело. Случится что-нибудь интересное, например, порвутся голосовые связки? Или он просто потеряет сознание от обезвоживания?

Когда-нибудь Билл проверит. Не в ближайшее время, к сожалению. 

* * *

 

Когда вселяешься в человеческие тела, узнаешь много новых интересных вещей. Одни стоит постоянно держать в памяти, если ты действительно хочешь выглядеть как человек. Например, те, что касаются пищеварения. И мочеиспускания.

Другие вещи — просто забавные. 

Например, человеческая кожа очень тяжелая и плотная, ее можно порезать, но так и не добраться до крови. 

Например, у человека внутри, помимо костей и жизненно важных органов, довольно много соединительной ткани, прослойки между внутренностями, и в некоторых местах тело можно проткнуть насквозь, но человек выживет. 

Например, у людей во рту зубы, постоянно, они не втягиваются внутрь, эти маленькие кусочки скелета, выступающие из слизистой десен. И люди показывают их, когда счастливы. И дают потрогать своим сексуальным партнерам.

Стэнфорд не был первым человеком, в которого вселялся Билл, — но первым, кто после этого выжил. Неизбежной была только смерть первых трех-четырех, но убивать остальных было слишком интересно, чтобы Билл мог от этого отказаться: то, как выплескивается толчками кровь, как вываливаются внутренности из распоротых животов, как выступают из ран осколки сломанных костей. Захватывающий вид и захватывающее ощущение. Человеческие тела способны ломаться множеством способов. 

Стэнфорда Билл тоже сначала планировал убить, и, глядя на мир его глазами, подмечал острые предметы, которые мог бы для этого использовать. Но потом понял, что это было бы не совсем правильным решением. 

Во-первых, благодаря Стэнфорду он мог узнать о людях еще больше, наблюдать за ними столько, сколько понадобится, чтобы разобраться в этом мире и населяющих его существах.  
А во-вторых, Стэнфорд его действительно заинтересовал. В отличие от большинства людей, призывавших Билла раньше, тот не гнался за наживой и не искал религиозных откровений, он был ученым. Он хотел узнать о Билле как можно больше, и тот готов был удовлетворить его любопытство. 

Еще было — и есть, если выражаться в человеческих временных категориях — и «в-третьих»: Стэнфорд заинтересовал Билла не только как представитель вида, но и как индивидуум. 

* * *

 

Человек мог бы назвать это чувство любовью или влечением. Но оба варианта кажутся Биллу не совсем подходящими. «Влечение» связано с сексуальностью. «Любовь» — с той или иной формой симпатии. К тому же подобные термины всегда говорят о том, кто испытывает чувство, а не об объекте. Это немного раздражает: не «в нем есть нечто, отличающее его от других людей», а «я чувствую к нему не то же, что к другим людям». 

Билл предпочитает мысленно называть это «притягательностью индивидуума». Особенным свойством Стэнфорда, наряду с выдающимся умом, шестью пальцами, немного неправильным прикусом, готовностью идти на риск. Из мелочей всегда складывается целое. И чем больше мелочей ты видишь, тем интереснее становится целая картина.

За время их знакомства он узнавал Стэнфорда все ближе: сначала смех и голос, потом — искорки в глазах и готовность высказывать вслух смелые мысли. Потом — вкус крови, крики боли, то, сколько ненависти, гнева или страха может вместить его взгляд. 

Потом — способность воплощать очень рискованные планы. 

* * *

 

Быть запертым в чужом теле — отвратительно. Единственное, что утешает Билла — мысль о том, что для него это временное состояние. Стэнфорду и его брату повезло гораздо меньше. 

Люди всегда ограничены своими телами, а их тела привязаны к физическому миру. Поэтому их легко загнать в угол, достаточно только лишить их свободы перемещения. 

Именно поэтому Билл терпеливо ждет подходящего момента. Он лежит на дне разума Стэнли, как под досками пола воображаемой «Хижины тайн». Если он выдаст свое присутствие раньше времени, это все испортит. Нет. Нужно дождаться, пока корабль Стэнфорда и Стэнли отплывет далеко от берегов. 

Билл не может назвать себя терпеливым, но возможность изучать Стэнли и разглядывать его глазами Стэнфорда немного скрашивает ожидание. 

Людские тела заметно меняются с возрастом. Вероятно, потому что в них слишком много жидкости. Билл не уверен. Он, в отличие от Стэнфорда, не ученый, а скорее спортсмен или политик, если выражаться человеческими терминами. 

Неудивительно, что Билл спутал братьев. Теперь различия были для него очевидны, но на тот момент он видел только сходства: одинаковые морщины, одинаковый оттенок жестких седых волос, одинаково сточенные зубы, пигментные пятна на шее — не совсем одинаковые, но похожие. 

Билл боится, что выдаст себя, если будет всматривается в Стэнфорда слишком внимательно, поэтому довольствуется мимолетными взглядами: вздутые суставы на пальцах, слой свалявшегося жира на боках и в нижней части живота — заметный, хотя и не не такой плотный как у Стэнли, проступающие сквозь тонкую кожу жилы. Старение добавляет детали, и не все их он успел увидеть, пока держал Стэнфорда на цепи.

Что же, позже, может быть, он повторит этот опыт. Пока его астральное тело настолько слабо, что не может воплотиться, Билл не сможет использовать магию, но на борту корабля найдется достаточно веревок и клейкой ленты, чтобы можно было связать Стэнфорда. Тоже неплохой вариант.

Билл раньше не изучал как следует кожу и плоть мужчин возраста Стэнфорда, не проверял, насколько они упруги, каково это медленно надрезать их острым лезвием, постепенно распарывать, слой за слоем, вскрывать сосуды, выпуская наружу кровь, постепенно добираясь до костей — у живых людей кости влажные. Без магии он ограничен в выборе, но по меньшей мере у него остается огонь, медленно выжигающий из мяса застоявшуюся влагу, заставляя волокна сморщиться — при этом все вокруг заполняет резкий запах. 

Люди любят запах жаренного мяса, если оно не человеческое. По крайней мере, насколько Билл мог судить по тем, с кем встречался. 

Впрочем, в любом случае, пока у него нет магии, а значит лучше будет сначала использовать лезвия, срезать кожу, и только потом пустить в дело пламя.

Мысль об этом настолько навязчива, что иногда по ночам Билл ловит себя на том, что водит острием перочинного ножа по тыльной стороне ладони Стэнли. Вряд ли он существенно физиологически отличается от Стэнфорда, но все же Билл рассматривает его изучение только как запасной вариант. 

* * *

 

В конце концов, все сводится к личной привлекательности. Притягательности индивидуума.


End file.
